It's All Fun and Games
It's All Fun and Games is the tenth case of Criminal Case and the tenth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Port de Gallo, appearing as the fourth case of the district. Plot The team decided to go to the carnival boardwalk to let off some stress given the black market and the recent discovery of treasure hunting pirates. Though Daisy was worried about a friend of hers, they went on their merry way and went on a few rides. After going on a roller coaster, they ended up finding Daisy's friend, carnival owner Henry McLadden, dead on the ride. Partway through the investigation, Sonia came up and told the team there was someone spouting off about the police department harboring illegal immigrants. Later on Kenny came by informing the team of an argument occurring between two of their suspects. It was later revealed the killer was boardwalk entertainer Zeppi the Clown. He tried to deny it, but eventually revealed he was behind the murder. When asked about his motive, he said Henry's plans to expand his boardwalk carnival was going to interfere with the black market's ship-jacking operation. When Zeppi caught word of the bounty they placed on Henry, he knocked him out and strapped him to the roller coaster, knowing very well the whiplash he'd get coupled with his severe neck injury would kill him. For his refusal to cooperate and the murder of Henry McLadden, Judge Blackwell sentenced Zeppi to life in prison. Post-trial, Josiah wanted to see what secret Daisy wanted to keep so badly, out of risk of it being something illegal. After searching through the carnival again, they find a dating flyer saying an anonymous person is looking for a woman in their life. Josiah first assumed Daisy replied to the flyer, but an analysis from Marco revealed the person who made that flyer was Daisy herself. She confirmed it, saying she didn't want anyone knowing about her sexual orientation until she was confident to tell someone. But Josiah comforted her and she apologized to the team for making herself look suspicious during the investigation. Meanwhile, Hunter and the player were confronted by one of their suspects, border patrol officer Trixie Morlock, who kept insisting Sergeant Zoya and her family didn't come in clean. She even went as far to say that her father Odion, who the team met previously, wasn't her real father. She did have proof, but she lost it back at the carnival, so Hunter and the player decided to oblige her and see it for themselves. But unfortunately, it turned out to be true, as Odion's DNA didn't match Zoya's. Zoya herself said that Odion was technically her step-father, but her real father stepped out on her mother before she was even born and was raised by her mother alone. Since Odion came into her life, she considered him her real father, and is very protective of him. Afterwards they confronted Trixie again, warning her to stop harassing the team, and due to threats of arrest she begrudingly obligated. With all doubts cleared up, the team decided to stop running and look at the problem head on. With proof of the black market's operations in Port de Gallo, they decided to examine the beach for more suspicious activity, but for now, decided to enjoy the carnival to ease themselves after a hard day's work. Summary Victim *'Henry McLadden' (Found on a roller coaster, with no visible injuries) Murder Weapon *'Whiplash' Killer *'Zeppi the Clown' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats fried dough *This suspect is in contact with chalk *This suspect juggles Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has red hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats fried dough *This suspect is in contact with chalk *This suspect juggles Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a chalk stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats fried dough *This suspect is in contact with chalk *This suspect juggles Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has red hair *This suspect has a chalk stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats fried dough *This suspect is in contact with chalk *This suspect juggles Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a chalk stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats fried dough *This suspect is in contact with chalk *This suspect juggles Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a chalk stain Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats fried dough *The killer is in contact with chalk *The killer juggles *The killer has red hair *The killer has a chalk stain Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Roller Coaster (Clue: Victim's Body, Phone; New Suspect: Daisy Barber) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats fried dough) *Examine Phone (Results: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Phone Number (6:00:00; New Suspect: Brock Marsh) *Find what business Brock Marsh had with Henry *Interrogate Daisy about the victim *Investigate Ring Toss Booth (Clues: Bottle Crate, Contract) *Examine Bottle Crate (Results: Rag) *Analyze Rag (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with chalk) *Examine Contract (Results: Signatures) *Examine Signature (Results: Name Identified; New Suspect: Zeppi the Clown) *Ask Zeppi the Clown about his agreement with the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Calm Trixie down (Profile Updated: Trixie eats fried dough and is in contact with chalk) *Investigate Carnival Offices (Clues: Victim's Briefcase, Photo) *Examine Briefcase (Results: Financial Document) *Analyze Financial Document (12:00:00) *Confront Brock Marsh about the boardwalk buyout (Profile Updated: Brock eats fried dough and is in contact with chalk) *Investigate Prize Rack (Clues: Stuffed Animals, Target) *Examine Stuffed Animals (Results: Club) *Analyze Club (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer juggles) *Examine Target (Results: White Substance) *Examine White Substance (Results: White Facepaint) *See why Zeppi made that target of the victim (Profile Updated: Zeppi eats fried dough and is in contact with chalk) *Examine Photo (Results: Suspect Identified; New Suspect: Qadir Ganim) *Ask Qadir about his relationship with the victim (Profile Updated: Qadir is in contact with chalk) *Move on to Chapter 3! (Profile Updated: Zeppi juggles) Chapter 3 *Investigate Hot Dog Stand (Clues: Torn Pieces, Report, Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter (Results: Message) *Analyze Handwritten Note (9:00:00) *Ask Daisy what she wanted to keep secret (Profile Updated: Daisy eats fried dough and is in contact with chalk and juggles) *Examine Report (Results: Revealed Name) *Question Trixie about her accusations towards the victim (Profile Updated: Brock juggles; Trixie juggles) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Postcard) *Ask Qadir about the torn postcard (Profile Updated: Qadir eats fried dough and juggles) *Investigate Ride Controls (Clues: Chloroform Bottle, Club) *Examine Bottle of Chloroform (Results: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red hair) *Examine Juggling Club (Results: Powder) *Analyze Colorful Powder (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a chalk stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Curse of de Gallo (4/7) The Curse of de Gallo (4/7) *Investigate Ring Toss Booth (Clues: Flyer) *Examine Faded Flyer (Results: Dating Ad) *Analyze Dating Ad (6:00:00) *Ask Daisy about the ad she put up (Rewards: Officer Uniform) *See what Trixie wants *Investigate Carnival Offices (Clues: Plastic Fork) *Examine Fork (Results: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (9:00:00) *Talk to Zoya about her father (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Hot Dog Stand (Clues: Binoculars) *Make Trixie stop harassing the team (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Port de Gallo Cases (Warrenville)